User talk:Lorinna Sunshined
Welcome! Lorinna!!! :D Hi, welcome to The Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for making the Kelly Sheridan page. It is very good! I will tell you small news about the Wiki here, and maybe big news on the forum. Do you think the Wiki looks okay? I have been redesigning it all day! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) redirects yes, i think that is a good idea! but the thing is, some names are used more than once in different movies. for example, there is Princess Courtney from in the 12 Dancing Princesses], and the there is Courtney from The Barbie Diaries. so do you think i should redirect it to "Courtney (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses character)" or just leave it as "Princess Courtney"? and also, i know that clara is a princess, so should it be "Princess Clara", or just "Clara"? i am wondering this because i do not want to spoil movie details for people, but i wanted to write all the information! and also there is the problem of doing a nutcracker page and a prince eric page. so what should i do? i also noticed what you wrote about appearances. there is a story section, so you can explain their appearance in the movie and their role in the movie there. XTinkerBellx 18:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) nutcracker template I am going to sort out the faerie pages and changing some pages about. I am trying to get all the redirects done, you see. So princesses won't have princess in their page titles. For example, the 12 dancing princesses would be like this: *Ashyn *Blair *Courtney (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Delia *Edeline *Fallon (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Genevieve (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Hadley (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Isla (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) *Janessa *Kathleen *Lacey (those might not be accurate but those are the ones i remember are used more than once) That's basically it. so characters whose name have been used more than once in the barbie movies will have the extra info in brackets to tell people which character they are talking about, for example: which courtney. Courtney (Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses character) and Courtney (The Barbie Diaries character) if this doesnt make much sense then just tell me and i'll try to explain it more simpler! XD B. Diaries and Princess and Pauper! We can do those together because I have them too! :DDD I'm sorry Lorinna, I don't think I have been very dedicated to the wiki, like I'm supposed to be! And you have been so great with it, with your thousand edits! But I will make it up to you! Things are looking up, because I have sound on my computer now and I can watch the movies on YouTube! I will create pages for everything, and make the Wiki look like a proper website!! That is my promise! Work on your fanfic Lorinna, you have done enough edits to last a lifetime! I will do things on the wiki, so you don't have to worry about it! :D XTinkerBellx 17:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) New look etc. I think it looks more Barbie themed this way! I swear Lorinna, this wiki is gonna be great! And you should post the fanfic on the forum, Abbey loves fanfics, and the forum needs more activity! Don't worry Lorinna, I'm not annoyed with you :D its just that the I am deleting the pages that aren't necessary. what i mean for redirect pages are things like: *Fallon that page has a double meaning, so it would redirect to: Fallon (disambiguation page) get what I mean? because when people type in Fallon, they will get no page. so we'll help them by redirecting to: Fallon (disambiguation page) good idea right!? but i don't want pages that are spelt wrong or have the wrong title like "Elisabeth" intead of "Elizabeth", or things that aren't capitalized properly, like, instead of "Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses", put "Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses". if you don't understand i will explain further, but basically i don't want you to spend your hard work on unncescary pages, ok? XTinkerBellx 17:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm trying really hard now! It is unfair to you when you make edits and they have to be deleted for small things. but don't worry, i don't delete your articles, i just change titles ^^ so im not deleting your very important work! :D i'm trying hard because I started this Wiki, and I should contribute to it just as much as everyone else! I mean, whats the point in starting something if you're never gonna finish it? but hopefully barbie movies will never end xD and will get better, and Kelly will return for at least one more film? T_T i read that there is a petition to bring her back! do you know where i can find it? XTinkerBellx 18:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) if a voice actor appears once... ... then in the Trivia section of an article, or the Behind the Scenes section, write (Example) "Nutcracker was voiced by Kirby Morrow, a(and you write a couple sentences about the actor's voice work, maybe their age and nationality) I think that would work! you are so sweet lorinna :3 but what is the site about the voice actors from rainmaker? XTinkerBellx 16:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) changed my mind! :o let's just create pages for all actors... BUT! i have decided the shortest a page can be is a paragraph and perhaps a picture (if you can't find a pic of the actor, just use a pic of the first character they voiced in barbie films) so i will create a page for Kirby Morrow anyways ^o^ XTinkerBellx 13:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi! i am still feeling a bit ill, but i do like your ideas about shortening pages and everything. i am still thinking of how to do it though. How about, if someone types in "12 Dancing Princesses" and they get the movie article. for "Nutcracker" it is a disambiguation page for Nutcracker, as in You may be looking for one of these pages: Barbie in the Nutcracker, the 2001 Barbie film. Nutcracker, the character from the Barbie in the Nutcracker film. what do you think about this? XTinkerBellx 20:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks! :) i made the wiki have a Christmas Carol color scheme! get it? :D i think it looks pretty sweet :3 about the birthdays, i am going to do more stuff for users soon, so when is her birthday? XTinkerBellx 21:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) social networks, voice actors sorry for the late reply, i have been checking the wiki but have been forgetting to log in! :S for the voice actor, i say for now, unless you find more information (but i will help you :D) you can just make it a small section in the character's page, in the Trivia section. ("(character) was played by Nicole Bouma" for example. it can be as simple as you like!) happy new year, and late merry christmas! XTinkerBellx 12:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear, sorry, I forgot about the social networks! sorry but I am not really confident with making social networks for the wiki, people i know will make fun of me for liking Barbie :( and there is not much to update on yet. But I tell you what, I will make one eventually when I have made the Wiki more interactive, or there have been more editors, but in the meanwhile, there are a few things i will have to do first. is that okay? :') XTinkerBellx 14:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) When the wiki is in full flow, hopefully we can make a social network update page together! but we need more editors first. after all, if it is just 5 people, i could just update on the main page. but if we had a facebook later on, i coudl send editors and fans messages and wiki status updates. it is a good idea but i dont want to do it at the moment, i just want to focus on the actual wiki right now :) XTinkerBellx 15:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) can i just say... i like the new colours but i'll change them if you like. and i am actually trying to sort other stuff out. and also you do not have to edit if you are on holiday. just have fun! also you have to give me examples of off-topic comments. i dont really want to remove them because where else would people talk about the page? XTinkerBellx 13:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) comments I think the comments in the nutcracker section were a troll. they are all made by the same person, except for the last one. :( and really lorinna, just have fun on your holiday! you dont know how lucky you are to be traveling, so just enjoy it. besides, not editing for a while won't kill you! XD I have it all under control! XTinkerBellx 17:01, 17:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC)